Oyasumi Otouto
by celengdebu
Summary: Itachi dan adik kecil yang tidurnya berantakan. Just a piece of life, Uchiha brothers. Warning a bit AU and OOC. Teen!Itachi with Chibi!Sasuke.


Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengambil minum.

Saat suara benda jatuh bergedebum keras dari kamar sebelah membuat Itachi menoleh dan berhenti berjalan, sejenak sunyi lalu terdengar suara lain seperti sesuatu menyusuri lantai disusul benturan pelan. Penasaran, pemuda itu mengurungkan niat pergi ke dapur, dibukanya pintu kamar agak lebar supaya cahaya ruang tengah ikut masuk dalam kamar. Hening, lampu meja padam dan tak ada respon. Pemuda itu mengerenyit, bukan hal mudah melihat dalam keadaan remang.

"Sasuke?"

Tubuh itu teronggok di sudut kamar, hampir menyentuh dinding. Posisinya tengkurap dengan masing-masing lengan tergeletak di sisi tubuh. Itachi mengerjap kaget, dibiarkannya pintu terbuka sementara dia tergopoh mendekat, ditepuknya bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke?" tegurnya. "Oi."

"Zzzzz..."

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ditepuknya sekali lagi, "Sasuke, oi, bangun sebentar."

"Zzzz..."

Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan setengah mengantuk sambil mendelik heran ke arah gundukan selimut yang ikut tertarik jatuh, bagian lain kusut terlipat menyapu lantai sedangkan ujungnya masih terkait di tumit Sasuke. Dilepasnya kaitan itu sembari menyisihkan selimut yang tersisa dan menggulungnya asal sebelum beralih menatap adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas, sekalinya tidur susah sekali dibangunkan. Terakhir kali dia jatuh dan baru dipergoki Itachi keesokan hari; adiknya itu sudah masuk angin dengan sukses. Kali ini Itachi bukan tak ingin memapahnya, namun dia pun sedang lelah luar biasa dan tubuh Sasuke tak bisa dibilang kecil, _well_, tidak terlalu.

"Sasuke..." panggil Itachi lebih pelan sambil menepuk pipinya, "Bangun sebentar, kembali ke tempat tidurmu. Nanti masuk angin loh."

Tak ada respon, hanya dengkur yang makin pulas.

"Sasuke, bangun," dicubitnya hidung anak laki-laki itu, hanya membuatnya beringsut sekilas tapi tak membuatnya bergerak lebih jauh. Itachi mendesah, kepalanya celingukan memandang weker yang sedikit bersinar di atas meja, sudah lewat tengah malam. Bahunya bergidik meski pendingin tak menyala, ujung rambut Sasuke bergoyang-goyang saat anak laki-laki itu mengubah posisinya miring ke kiri, kakinya ditekuk lalu bergelung mendekap dirinya sendiri. Pasti kedinginan.

"Kakak capek nih, kamu tidak kasihan ya?" Itachi mendesah sambil meraih sebelah lengan Sasuke yang terkulai lalu dilingkarkan di bahunya, Itachi sendiri menyusupkan lengannya merengkuh punggung Sasuke, satu kakinya bertumpu menahan berat badan saat Itachi mencoba berdiri dengan agak menyeret Sasuke yang tetap mendengkur. Sama sekali tidak terganggu meskipun tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal saat pegangan Itachi melorot akibat bebannya terlalu berat.

"Ufhh!" Itachi menggeretakkan gigi, Sasuke memang bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dipapah dengan mudah. Sedikit tertatih, Itachi berhasil mengangkat Sasuke sepenuhnya sambil menggumam kenapa jarak jatuhnya bisa jauh dari tempat tidur, mungkin setelah jatuh Sasuke berguling-guling tanpa sadar. Susah payah, dipapahnya anak laki-laki itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya sementara kepala Sasuke disandarkan di bahu, wajahnya terbenam di leher Itachi dan napasnya berhembus begitu nyaman. Itachi melirik sekilas dan tersenyum merasakan poni Sasuke menggelitik kulitnya.

"Kamu berat." dengusnya walau tak benar-benar kesal. Tepat saat ujung kakinya menyentuh penyangga, Itachi menarik napas dan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk merebahkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur, terdengar suara lesakan pelan disusul desah lega Itachi yang bergerak menggapai bantal, disisipkannya di bawah kepala Sasuke, lalu membaringkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke yang masih terjulur di bawah sebelum berbalik untuk mengambil selimut.

Dibawanya gulungan itu kembali ke tempat tidur, tengkuknya digaruk-garuk begitu mendapati Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki dan tangannya seperti bentuk kue jahe untuk sajian natal, lalu nyengir seolah sedang mimpi indah. Itachi hanya menggeram lirih lalu menaruh bawannya di lantai selagi merapikan pose tidur Sasuke yang membuat piyama anak laki-laki itu tertarik ke atas, memperlihatkan perut Sasuke yang putih. Itachi segera menutupnya usai mencubit iseng sambil terkekeh. Waktu kecil dia suka menggelitik dan mencubiti adiknya menjelang tidur karena Sasuke yang masih balita sangatlah lucu, kecuali jika anak itu sudah ngompol hingga nyonya Uchiha harus mencuci seprai sambil mengomel.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, pun tertawa frustasi ketika melihat bagaimana bagian tubuh adiknya itu seolah tak bisa diam barang sebentar. Baru saja dirapikan, Sasuke sudah menggelepar tak bersalah dan menguap selebar mulutnya bisa terbuka, jari-jarinya mengusap hidung, sejenak sibuk sendiri dan kembali nyenyak menit berikutnya.

Itachi berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang, menahan ngantuk, pemuda itu meraih kaki panjang Sasuke juga tangannya ke posisi semula, memang terlihat memaksa tapi apa boleh buat. Bibir anak laki-laki itu merengut tak sadar, ingin berontak tapi sejurus kemudian berubah menjadi lenguhan nyaman ketika Itachi menyelimutinya mulai dari tumit sampai ke batas dada, menyibakkan anak rambut di dahinya dan merunduk rendah. Tersenyum, Itachi mengecup pelan sambil menepuk lembut jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam ujung selimut.

"_Nii-san..._"

Itachi mengarahkan matanya turun, kembali mengerenyit untuk mendapati sorot setengah terbuka di bawah hidungnya, "Ng?"

"Kok di sini?" tukas anak laki-laki itu, parau, matanya digosok-gosok saat menyadari Itachi duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, "Aku tidur sambil jalan lagi ya?"

"Tidak kok, ini kamarmu sendiri," ujar Itachi, mengusap sayang keningnya. "Kamu banyak gerak sih, jadinya jatuh terus...terus terus terus sampai ke sana." tudingnya ke arah sudut lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang melongo.

"Woah, seperti apa?"

Itachi tergelak. "Kura-kura."

"Difoto?"

"Tidak sempat, keburu masuk angin kalau dibiarkan," pemuda itu beranjak menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri, menguap pelan dan merapikan selimut sekali lagi. Disentilnya hidung Sasuke, "Jangan lupa berdoa, tidurnya yang tenang." tambahnya, menyambar weker di atas meja lalu menyetelnya seraya menoleh, "Untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku bangun terlambat, Sasuke berangkat jam setengah tujuh kan?"

"Tujuh," anak laki-laki itu ikut menguap, "Dapat dispensasi karena tadi siang sudah latihan."

"Begitu? Jadi bangunnya jam enam supaya bisa sarapan dengan santai." Itachi meletakkan weker lalu mengibaskan tangan dan berbalik, "Selamat malam."

"Malam..."

Menggerakkan bahunya yang kebas, Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu. Jadwal latihan terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya seperti pengingat bahwa dia juga harus bangun pagi, belum lagi harus pergi mengambil barang sebelum berangkat. Semoga saja tidak ada jadwal dadakan atau tempatnya keburu tutup. Itachi melengos, yah, bagaimana besoklah.

Baru saja hendak menutup pintu, sebuah panggilan membuatnya kembali berbalik, membuka pintu dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik selimut, sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung lebar yang ujungnya menyembul, telapak tangannya diangkat sedikit lalu dilambaikan malu-malu. "_Nii-san _tidur di sini dong."

"Ha?" kerjap Itachi dengan alis berkerut, "Kenapa? Takut? Lampunya mau dinyalakan?"

"Nggak sih." anak laki-laki itu bergerak meninggikan selimutnya sampai batas mata, "Gulingnya keras, tidak enak dipeluk."

"Lalu gantinya aku, begitu?" gumam Itachi di sela-sela rambutnya, didorongnya bahu Sasuke agar bergeser dan dia bisa ikut berbaring, tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar itu tampak penuh terisi. "Apa kau juga merengek pada ibu kalau gulingnya terlalu lama dijemur?"

"Kadang." Sasuke meringis lalu melebarkan selimutnya, Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Buat Sasuke saja."

Anak laki-laki itu memiringkan kepala meski memilih untuk menurut saja setelah kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk agar tak banyak bertanya. Itachi berbaring menyamping dan bersiap tidur ketika pipi kirinya ditusuk sebentuk telunjuk, Sasuke terkekeh dan meringis jahil.

"Mau dipeluuu~k."

Itachi terbahak kecil, "Kau tak ingin membiarkanku tidur ya?" sergahnya ditanggapi dengan cengir manja, lengan Itachi terulur merengkuh bahunya dan anak laki-laki itu segera bergelung tak kalah nyaman. "Ada yang lain?"

"Sudaaa~h," ujar Sasuke dari balik selimut yang sudah menutup tubuhnya hingga pucuk kepala hingga suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman, "Terima kasih, _nii-san._"

Itachi mengangguk lirih, diperhatikannya gerakan selimut itu sampai benar-benar tenang dan mendapati napas Sasuke berembus teratur. Jari-jari yang menggerut piyamanya perlahan terlepas lalu terkulai begitu saja, pulas dalam hitungan detik dan senyum Itachi tak bisa tersungging lebih lebar lagi.

"_Oyasumi, _Sasuke."

_fin 

disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
